


The Hostage of King's Landing

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 2 redhead girls, F/F, Navel fingering, One girl touches another's body, Prisoners, Raven haired assassin, brunette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Sansa Stark, Tyene Sand and Margaery Tyrell indulge themselves into some erotic entertainment with Ygritte; all four girls are locked up in the dungeon below the Red Keep by the orders of Cersei Lannister-Baratheon...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Spearwife and the Little Bird (Ygritte/Sansa)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entertainment
> 
> If anyone doesn't like what happens in this story, then I kindly ask that you don't read...

Sansa Stark's teeth chattered incessantly, her whole body shivered from head to toe; maybe that was because both she and Ygritte were naked, stripped of their clothes by the order of Queen Cersei after they were caught by the Lannister army, and it was a few hours since they were thrown in the dungeon in which her father was locked up a few years ago; Ygritte was calmly asleep next to her, and Sansa decided to snuggle closer to the wild girl, maybe then she would be warm as well, and so she slowly stretched, putting the palm of her right hand onto Ygritte's flat and slightly muscled stomach, right over the Wildling's belly button... Feeling Ygritte's stomach rising and falling slightly as she breathed in her sleep, Sansa felt aroused, and she turned to the side so that she now faced Ygritte, who was asleep, and in the next moment she started caressing Ygritte's abs with the palm of her left hand; next, she moved downwards and started drawing circles around Ygritte's navel with her index finger, and that was what made the Wildling girl to wake up... Ygritte stretched slightly to flex her stiff muscles and sat there on her knees, and Sansa did the same, across from her... Sansa started caressing Ygritte's sides, slowly, and Ygritte gasped and started rolling her belly, moving her stomach muscles in waves, slowly, up, down, inside and out, her navel bobbing inside and out, undulating as she did those slow, alluring belly rolls... Sansa grabbed Ygritte's wrists, gently, putting her hands on her shoulders, and then she poked the tip of her right index finger into Ygritte's belly button, making the wild redhead girl from the far North moan quietly in extasy, and feeling her finger moving along with any roll of Ygritte's tummy...


	2. An assassin, a spearwife and the princess (Tyene Sand/Ygritte/Margaery Tyrell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three girls are locked up below the Red Keep, and they indulge themselves into a sexual pleasure between each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for entertainment
> 
> Not to be read by those who get offended easily

Ygritte was lightly asleep, her arms lifted above her head and pinned to the stone wall of the dungeon below the Red Keep, her wrists shackled, while Tyene Sand on her right, and Margaery Tyrell on her left were shackled around their necks, and the other two girls were both wide awake, staring at Ygritte's slightly muscled stomach as it rose up and came back down while she breathed slowly... Tyene felt aroused by the sight, and so she put the tip of her right index finger on Ygritte's stomach dimple, right above her belly button, and she started moving it in circles...

************

Slowly, Ygritte started wiggling her hips in her sleep, and Tyene removed her finger and now it was Margaery's turn; she put the tip of her left finger inside Ygritte's belly button, and the young and beautiful spearwife of the Free Folk moaned quietly, and in the next moment she started rolling and undulating the muscles of her belly in and out, up and down, and up again... Tyene started kissing the Wildling's abs, while Margaery began twirling her finger inside Ygritte's navel in circles. - Oh! - Ygritte moaned, removing her upper back from the cold stone wall of the dungeon and arching her lower back, so that her sexy innie now popped to the front a bit, and Margaery removed her finger; Tyene puckered her lips and brought her head closer to the center of Ygritte's tummy...

************

The beautiful wild redhead giggled, but not too loudly, when Tyene blew a raspberry into her belly button, and then the third Sand Snake lied on the floor, Ygritte sat on her crotch, kneeling, and then Margaery, who kneeled behind Ygritte, started tickling the Wildling around her ribcage, solar plexus and upper belly, while Ygritte, looking down at Tyene's face with a small smile on her lips, started rolling and undulating her middle and lower belly, bobbing her navel inside and out with slow, seductive wave-like rolls...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters' ages:
> 
> Tyene Sand - 21  
> Ygritte - 28  
> Margaery Tyrell - 24


End file.
